


Me and Joshua

by 20JohnlockBlues14



Category: Country Music RPF, Songfic - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20JohnlockBlues14/pseuds/20JohnlockBlues14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sarah Talbot arrived in her new home town, a little out-of-the-way place in Alabama, rumors started spreading like wildfire. Rumors about a murder she could have witnessed, a boyfriend hunting her down, and a local "boy toy" she is said to be involved with, but the fact is noone knows for sure who she is. Even Sarah has her doubts. But when she runs into a man who is said to be a legend, could she find the answers she is looking for or will she settle for what she has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Joshua

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction of any size or shape, and I am hoping to extend this farther than what I already have, but as of now this might be where it stays until I can manage school and writer's block. Please review, comment, slip me ideas, I know it's not perfect, but I am more than open to suggestions.
> 
> I guess i should put a disclaimer of some sort, so I do not own the song this is based on or the characters, as far as Joshua is concerned.

"Sarah Talbot," the voice called from the opposite side of the street. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to turn around. On the other hand why be rude?  
"Why Ruthy Lowell, how are you?" I asked with the biggest grin Icould muster.  
"Don't act like you're pleased to see me, it's a sin to lie."  
Ruthy was the owner of the local bar and being the town gossip came hand-in-hand with a job like that. Lately, she'd picked me out as the usual target for dirt, though she hardly ever spoke to me. Every word she said was sure to ruin someone or something, either for her own benefit or out of the sheer pleasure she got from seeing someone squirm. I guess today I was the only one she could find handy to listen to her carried tales.  
"Did you hear about Cal Porter?" She asked like I cared.  
Rumor these days was that Cal, the hunky "go-to" for lonely ladies, and I had a hot fling a few months back and he was still hung up on me. In truth, I don't think I'd spoken three words to Cal in a year's time, I don't even think I knew his name until a month ago.

I suppose someone like me is easy to put stories to, being new and relatively unknown, so I take them as they come. I'd only been in this town a year and already I had "gained fame" by being witness to my lover's murder and had hopping sates to get away from the ex-boyfriend who'd caught us together. Once in Alabama, I'd allegedly changed my name and become Cal Porter's object of devotion. A whole life written for me, compliments of Ruthy Lowell.  
"No, Ruthy, I haven't, but I guess you're gonna tell me anyway," I said, totally uninterested.  
"Well," she began after a moment's thought," he was headed home after one of his all night drinking binges, which I'm sure you know all about, when he gotnlost out on Old Parson's Hill. You know who lives out there."  
"Of course not," sarcasm.  
"Old Joshua Arthur," she continued, excitement mounting in her throat. "Sissy Carter said she seen him headed that way, then she heard a big scream comin' from upon on the hill. No one's seen hide nor hair of Cal since last night. Guess he got too close for Old Joshua's comfort."

Joshua Arthur was a name i had heard quite often in the town, but always in hushed tones. From what litrle I've been able to pick up on, Joshua was the best looking young man in town. Men wanted to be him and women wanted to be with him. He had a girl, Mary Elizabeth Brighton, and she was just as pretty as Joshua, and clever as a fox. Both of them were terribly in love, she was all Joshua had, and he thought the sun rose and set in her every move. Not long before he was going to propose Mary Elizabeth caught pneumonia and died. Joshua was distraught and took up drinking and wreaking havoc in the town. Finally, one day, Sheriff Bill Johnson sat him down and said, "Son, I can't imagine what you're goin' through, but you've gotta stoptearin' up our town. You've almost started two fires and you ran off a young couple from Louisiana. Boy, I just don't know what to do with  
you." 

Joshua took off one night, with all his belongings and moved to a little out of the way place on Old Parson's Hill, in a woody patch just south of town. No one had seen him in years and pretty soon he became a legend. Lawman nor squirell roamed near his door, much less women or children.  
"Poor Cal," I said," but I'm sure there's a reason for his disappearance. Cal was might of been drunk, but I doubt he was THAT drunk."  
"Well none-the-less, he hasn't been seen in a good day. We were all wondrin' if maybe..."  
"No, I haven't seen him, but you'll be the first to know if I do," which i was more than positive was true.  
"Thanks, Sarah," she said as she glided away, stealing quick glances at me over her shoulder. No doubt she was working up a new story to tell the regulars at the bar.


End file.
